Blind Date
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a short story that popped up into my mind. Read and review if you like.


"You know Hotch, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but I think it would be good for you to get out there and try to date."

Hotch's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Emily looked down at the floor, as she absentmindly played with her hands. "I just…we all want you to be happy Hotch, and it's been two years since everything's happened, and we all know that you'll always love Haley and we'd expect no less, but you're a great guy Hotch and we just think you'd be happy if you found someone to spend your days with."

"I have Jack," Hotch replied quickly.

"I know that," Emily started, "but don't you ever just want someone else to love you and hold you and kiss you who isn't your son?"

Hotch stood up quickly and headed for his office door. "I don't see how this is any of your concern Agent Prentiss. I'm perfectly fine with how my life is going. And before you try to fix my love life maybe you should work on yours," he snapped as he opened the door. "When was the last time you went on a date? Can you not get one or do you find it impossible to keep someone's interest?"

Emily schooled her features as she quickly walked to the open door and glared at Hotch. "I'm just trying to help you Hotch, you don't have to be an asshole," she mumbled as she walked out of his office slamming the door behind her.

Hotch sagged against the wall and took a deep breath. Running his hand over his face he sighed heavily. All he could do was regret the words and tone he used towards his friend. Like she said, she was just trying to help and he had no reason to treat her like that. He knew her feelings were hurt, and he didn't know how to apologize.

A few weeks passed and the pair didn't discuss their previous conversation. Things were tense between the two, but they remained professional. Emily invited Hotch out to dinner with her one evening and he agreed knowing that he had to apologize to her. Agreeing to meet at the restaurant at 7:30 they both left to get ready. Hotch picked a light blue dress shirt and black slacks. He left the tie and jacket on the bed. He wanted to be comfortable. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Hotch locked up and headed for the restaurant.

Standing outside waiting for Emily, a leggy blonde walked up to him. "Hi, are you Aaron?"

Hotch turned his head and arched an eyebrow, "Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Angie," she beamed and extended her hand which left Hotch little choice but to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you," he bluffed. "And I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know who I am?"

"Emily didn't tell you?" Angie asked slowly.

Hotch shook his head slowly. "Tell me what?"

Angie blushed slightly. "This is a blind date." Laughing nervously she sighed. "I'm going to kill her."

"Not if I kill her first," Hotch deadpanned.

"Well, do you want to have dinner anyway?" she asked hopeful. "I'm starving."

"Sure," Hotch nodded reluctantly. He'd plan to kill Prentiss later.

The two walked into the restaurant and had an okay time. They got along and had a lot of things in common, but Angie sensed she wasn't the one Hotch wanted to be spending time with. They finished, Hotch paid and they went their separate ways.

Hotch got into his car and headed for a place he'd only been once before. He exited the car and entered the white building before him taking the steps two at a time. Taking a second to catch his breath, he finally knocked firmly on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey Hotch," Emily beamed at her boss. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the glare he was sending her way.

"Seriously Emily? Seriously?" he barked as he barged past her and entered her condo.

"I'm sorry," Emily started. "I thought you two would have a lot in common and I just wanted to see you smile. I'm sorry the date didn't go well, and I'm sorry for not telling you."

"We did have a lot in common. She was great. She was pretty, funny, nice to talk to, the date went fine Emily. But you don't understand, I don't want or need to be set up by you. You don't know what I'm looking for, and you aren't helping by setting me up," he yelled loudly.

"I said I was sorry Hotch. You don't have to keep yelling at me. I just don't think you know what you want and that's why I want to help you. You're my friend, and I care about you and all I want is for you to be happy."

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I don't want to go on a date with some random woman. I don't want to make small talk with someone I'm not going to be with forever. I need someone who understands the job and won't ask me to leave. Someone who understands how devoted I am to my job. A woman who Jack can look up to and loves. Someone who is willing to give me her all and love me for me." Hotch paused and looked Emily in the eyes trying to get a read on her. Inhaling slowly, he decided to come clean. "There's only one woman I know that fits all those criteria's," he spoke softly.

Emily gasped, as Hotch took a step closer to her. "You already met her?" she asked.

"I'm looking at her," he confessed. "It's you Emily, in a way I think it's always been you. So please," he grasped her hand lightly in his, "stop trying to set me up with women I don't want. Stop pushing me to date unless you want to be the one I date. The one I can tell Jack all about." Brushing her hair off her face and behind her ear Hotch bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "The one I get to kiss."

Sighing deeply Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I couldn't think of a better person for the job," she smiled before standing on her tip toes to kiss the man she wanted firmly on the lips.


End file.
